Sweet Confession
by nana.0.o
Summary: Seharian penuh Indonesia harus menahan malu menghadapi orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan geli gara-gara kalah taruhan dalam pertandingan badminton.Birthday fic for Kudil & Hidekaz Himaruya. Warning : OC!Indonesia AussieNesia one-side-love!Netherlands


**A/N : **Birthday fic buat Kudil aka **Qalipan** (ganti penname mulu ni anak -_-) pokoknya semoga tambah gede dan makin dewasa, amiinn. Karna gajian tak kunjung tiba, kadonya pake fic aja, wahahaha *cari enak*

Oh iya, sekalian deh HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat abang HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA! Semoga cepet-cepet bikin Indonesia jadi official ya bang... Indonesia udah jadi ketua ASEAN loh bang. Thailand sama Vietnam yang jadi anggota aja udah official, masa Indonesia yang segede begitu belon sih bang... ayolah bang...

**Warning** : OOC!Maybe, typo!Maybe, OC!Indonesia AussiexNesia, One-side-love!Netherlands. Alur agak kecepetan sih kayaknya... pendek pula...

* * *

><p><strong>Axis Powers Hetalia © <strong>Hidekaz Himaruya

**Sweet Confession  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan satu mata pelajaran telah berakhir. Anak-anak Heta-gakuen bubar dari lapangan, keringat bercucuran, tenaga terkuras pada pelajaran olahraga hari itu. Sebagian besar anak sesegera mungkin mengganti baju mereka yang basah oleh keringat dan menuju kantin untuk mengisi kembali energi yang hilang.<p>

Beberapa anak masih berada di tengah lapangan, memungut bola-bola basket dan memebereskan peralatan lain yang telah digunakan. Indonesia merupakan salah satu dari anak itu dan ia cukup kerepotan membawa 5 bola basket dengan kedua tangannya. Hampir saja bola itu jatuh jika tidak ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"Aussie?"

"Biar kubantu." Kata Australia sembari mengambil 3 bola dari genggaman Indonesia.

Mereka mengembalikan bola-bola itu ke keranjang di dalam ruang olahraga. Indonesia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan, membersihkan telapaknya yang kotor. Ia hendak kembali ke kelas, mengikuti teman-temannya untuk berganti baju ketika Australia berkata, "Hei, mau tanding denganku?"

Indonesia menatap bingung pada sahabatnya, "Tanding apa?"

"Ini." Jawab Australia yang telah menggenggam sebuah raket di tangan kiri dengan kok di tangan kanannya.

"Badminton? Eh?" lanjut Indonesia dengan nada yang terdengar meremehkan. Australia hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke lapangan dan bersiap bertanding. Namun sebelum itu, Australia menantang Indonesia, "Wanna make a bet?"

Indonesia yang sudah memasang tampang sangat percaya diri kembali bengong, "Hah?"

"Kalo pake bet namanya tenis meja dong…"

Australia menepuk jidatnya, _oh iya… aku lupa dia bodoh._

"Maksudku, mau bertaruh?"

"Err… aku lagi enggak punya duit." Jawab Indonesia seraya menunjukkan kantongnya yang kosong.

"Nggak usah pake uang. Kita pake cara lama, gimana?"

Kemudian, Australia menjelaskan syarat taruhan dan Indonesia menerimanya tanpa membantah. Mereka berdua akhirnya bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

"SIAP-SIAP MENERIMA KEKALAHANMU AUSSIE! DALAM DIRIKU MENGALIR DARAH SUSI SUSANTI! HAHAHA!" Teriak Indonesia dari seberang net.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH SEMUDAH ITU, INDONESIA!" balas Australia dengan senyum lebar.

Pertandingan berlangsung cukup ketat, Indonesia memang piawai melakukan _backhand_ dan _dropshot _yang tajam dan mematikan. Namun teriakan Australia pada awal pertandingan bukan merupakan bualan semata. Australia memang tidak mudah dijatuhkan, ia mempunyai fisik yang besar dan jangkauan yang luas, membuatnya dapat menyeimbangi gerakan Indonesia yang gesit karena tubuhnya terbilang kecil. Jika Indonesia memiliki _drop shot_ sebagai senjata andalannya, Australia juga mempunyai keahlian melakukan _net shot _yang membuat Indonesia cukup kerepotan dalam mengembalikan kok.

Pertandingan itu semakin ramai karena dihiasi oleh teriakan-teriakan mereka berdua—mempermasalahkan apakah kok itu masuk atau tidak—mengingat mereka bertanding tanpa wasit.

Mereka berdua menyepakati pertandingan hanya ditentukan oleh satu set, mengingat waktu istirahat yang sangat terbatas. Meski hanya satu set, pertandingan berlangsung amat sengit. Australia yang sempat memimpin langsung disusul oleh Indonesia karena Indonesia memang terkenal dengan penyesuaian yang lambat—berbeda dengan China yang bermain serius dan cepat dari awal. Namun penambahan angka setelah itu menjadi semakin sulit karena pengaruh stamina. Sempat terjadi beberapa kali perpindahan bola yang menyebabkan _match poin_ sebelum akhirnya Indonesia tak bisa mengembalikan _net shot_ lawannya yang membuat Australia keluar sebagai pemenang.

"YEAYYY! AKU MENANGGG! TEPATI JANJIMU, INDONESIA!"

Indonesia terduduk pasrah, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang kini tak beraturan. Saat-saat terakhir tadi, ia tak bisa lagi berteriak kalau kok itu keluar lapangan karena jelas-jelas _net shot_ dari Australia sukses besar. Kalau saja ia bisa mengatasi hal itu, tentu akan terjadi hal yang sebaliknya karena Australia pun dibuat cukup kewalahan menghadapi _drop shot_ dari Indonesia.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Indonesia menghampiri Australia dengan wajah sebal. "Sesuai janji, terserah kau saja." Kata Indonesia.

Australia tertawa senang, "Ahahaha! Janji jangan dihapus sebelum pulang sekolah ya." Indonesia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Australia pun mengeluarkan spidol hitam dan mencoret-coret wajah Indonesia.

Indonesia menutup matanya pasrah, _'Oh Tuhan… wajahku yang mulus…'._

Puas menjadikan wajah kuning langsat itu sebagai papan tulis, Australia tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan Indonesia.

Indonesia hanya bisa mempersiapkan mentalnya menahan malu saat berjalan kemanapun di dalam sekolah. Beberapa anak tertawa, tersenyum-senyum tak jelas, bahkan berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik saat Indonesia lewat di depan mereka.

'klik!'

"Hei, Nesia! Itu keren banget!" seru Hungary menepuk punggung Indonesia setelah memotret wajahnya. Indonesia hanya bisa tertawa garing, berharap Hungary tidak menjadikan foto itu sebagai cover terdepan koran sekolah.

"wat is dat? Indonesië!" seru Netherlands—dengan penekanan yang terkesan galak—saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Indonesia.

"Apaan?" Tanya Indonesia yang tersentak kaget.

Secara kebetulan, Australia datang mendekat melihat kerumunan yang cukup ramai itu.

"He, jij!" Netherlands menghampiri Australia, menatapnya galak dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

Australia berusaha menenangkan Netherlands yang marah dan balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, apanya?"

"Jangan mencoba bercanda denganku, Australia. Tentu saja itu!" tunjuk Netherlands, mengarah langsung pada Indonesia yang hanya bisa melongo kaget, heran apa yang membuat Netherlands sampai semarah itu.

"Oooh… itu." Australia masih menyunggingkan senyum dan segera menghampiri Indonesia yang masih bengong dan menyambar tangannya.

"Ayo kabur dari sini!" bisik Australia tepat di telinga Indonesia.

Belum sempat menjawab, tangan Indonesia sudah ditarik dan akhirnya terpaksa berlari mengikuti Australia—meninggalkan Netherlands yang masih misuh-misuh dan berusaha mengejar.

Di tengah-tengah keriuhan dan tepuk tangan anak-anak lain, Indonesia tak sengaja menoleh ke kaca jendela ruang kelas dan mendapati bayangan dari coretan Australia yang membuat heboh satu sekolah.

Di dahinya, tertulis dengan jelas **'AUSTRALIA'S PROPERTY'** beserta simbol berbentuk hati di pipi kanannya. Wajah Indonesia berubah merah, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang akhirnya memahami kenapa anak-anak lain bisa seheboh itu.

"AUSSIE BEGO!" teriak Indonesia seraya menjitak Australia dari belakang. Si korban hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Keesokan harinya, wajah Indonesia dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan bola mata yang kaget karena lampu blitz kamera, menjadi cover koran Sekolah dengan headline yang berjudul **"THE SWEETEST CONFESSION OF THE YEAR!"** Hungary pun mendapatkan banyak pujian karena dapat mengabadikan tulisan menghebohkan di dahi Indonesia. Kecuali Netherlands yang langsung merobek-robek koran sekolah yang ditemuinya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Istilah badminton :<strong>

**Backhand**: Setiap pengembalian atau pukulan yang dilakukan dari sisi tubuh yang tidak dominan.

**Drop shot**: Pengembalian atau pukulan yang melintasi net dan jatuh ke arah lantai dipukul secara underhand atau overhead dari dekat net atau belakang lapangan. (pukulan drop)

**Net shot** : Setiap pengembalian di mana bola mengenai net dan jatuh ke bagian lapangan lawan. Istilah ini juga dapat digunakan untuk setiap pukulan pengembalian drop yang dilakukan dari dekat net. (pukulan net)

**Match point** : Angka yang memenangkan match.

* * *

><p>Udah… gimana? Dari dulu saya ngebet pengen nulis sesuatu yang berhubungan sama badminton sih, jadi sekalian aja di fic ini, mumpung bisa disambungin, hehe.<p>

Untuk fluff nya, enggg…. Maaf banget kalo gagal, saya enggak jago bikin fluff *nunduk*

Saya sangat menghargai review, bagaimanapun itu, terutama kritik dan saran :3

SEMOGA DUNIA PER-BADMINTON-AN INDONESIA BANGKIT KEMBALI KE MASA KEJAYAANNYA! DUKUNG SIMON SANTOSO!


End file.
